Field
The present disclosure relates to dynamic error vector magnitude (DEVM) correction for radio-frequency (RF) amplifiers.
Description of the Related Art
In electronics applications such as wireless applications, a radio-frequency (RF) signal to be transmitted is typically amplified by a power amplifier. When an operating condition changes for the power amplifier, its performance can be degraded. For example, when the power amplifier heats up, its gain can decrease and result in degradation of dynamic error vector magnitude (DEVM).